


Purple Arrow

by Lokomotiv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint watches Arrow. He's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2016. Yay fanworks!

"Come on, seriously?"  
"What?"  
"This stupid show gets stupider. _Everyone's_ an archer now?"  
"What?"  
"This one guy, getting obscure training on a remote island, that's fine. Then there's that lady with the bow, because yeah, archer chicks are hot. But now the arch nemesis too? Do the people writing this have absolutely no concept of how much training you need to even be able to hit a target, let alone become that good? There's a _reason_ archers don't pop up everywhere nowadays!"  
"Calm down, Arrow. It's just a show."  
"Don't call me that. Ever."  
"All right. Purple Arrow it is."


End file.
